


Brothers: Book 2

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Brothers [2]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Also spoilers for DBZ, Dogs on motorcycles, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Exposure therapy, Flashbacks, Gift Giving, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Major Original Character(s), Max POV, Max and Duke like anime, Max feels terrible, Max is way more into anime than Duke, Motorcycles, New Collar, Panic Attacks, Past Physical Abuse of Max, Past Violence, Planned to stay platonic, Post-Movie(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arc IV: Peace - Max and Duke are allowed a period of peace and quiet.<br/>Chapters 1-3<br/>Arc V: Recovery - Max tries to recover from his PTSD with the help of his father, Duke, Katie, Buddy, Mel, and Katie's friend Linda.<br/>Chapters 4-10</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie leaves the TV on. There also happens to bee a DBZ marathon. Hilarity ensues.

I wake up as the door to the apartment closes. Darn it! So close! Hold on a minute... Katie left the TV on! What's this?

_"But Goku..."_

_"We can't leave..."_

_"If you think your little friends can escape me, you're sorely mistaken."_

Whoa! That white guy looks awesome!

"Duke! Wake up! You gotta see this! It's so cool!"

"whasit max."

"Look!"

"Whoa."

The white guy shoots some glowy thing out of his finger. It hits one of the small humans.

_"Krillin look out!"_

_The guy is launched into the air!_

_"This time you won't come back."_

_"Krillin!"_

_The guy with the crazy hair turns around and yells "Frieza! Stop this!"_

_The white guy, whose name is 'Frieza' I guess, clenches his hand. Suddenly, the guy in the air yells "Help me!", and then explodes!_

"Whoa!" Duke and I say simultaneously.

_Frieza laughs, and says "Pop goes the weasel!"_

_This seems to really anger the guy with the crazy hair._

_"I won't let you... get away... with this!"_

_Lightning strikes all around them._

_"I won't... let you!"_

_Frieza looks shocked. Crazy hair guy's hair turns gold for a second!  The ground around him breaks apart and floats into the air. His hair continues to flash between gold and black, until he finally screams in rage, and his hair turns gold for good. He is surrounded by yellow energy, and his eyes have turned blue!_

"Awesome!" I bark.

"He looks so cool..." Duke whispers.

Two hours later, the fight between the two is finally coming to an end. Suddenly, the door opens, and the walker walks in. inShe looks at how attentively we are looking at the TV, then at the TV, and snickers.

"Oh my gosh I have to show Katie this."

She takes a video, making sure she catches both our faces and the TV, and sends it to Katie. Seconds later, her phone rings. I over hear their conversation.

"Linda, is that real?"

"As real as you are."

"Put me on speakerphone."

A few moments later Katie says

"Okay... My dogs like anime... Good to know."

"See ya later, Katie!" Linda says

"Later"

"Hey, Max?" I hear her say, and I look at her. Suddenly, memories are flooding back!

_"Alright, pup. I can do all that for you, but if you ever get into another pack, this deal may come back to bite ya. Not that you'll remember the deal. I have a friend who I think will be able to take good care of you. Her name is Katie."_

_"That sounds nice..." I reply._

"Hold on... Are you the therapist?"

"Heh! You're a perceptive little squirt, aren't ya! Looks like my hypothesis was right! So, is 'Alpha', as you called him, gone?"

"yeah..."

"I take it he went through with his promise and told you your story, yes?"

"Yep."

"Good. Sorry, by the way. Even though I couldn't hear him, I could tell you were close."

"'s okay."

 "Now let's get walkin'!"


	2. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Duke get new "attire".

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah Duke?" I say, not looking away from the television. This show is so cool...

"Isn't Katie usually home by now?"

I look at the clock...

"Yeah...Usually she's home when clock has the same first symbol, then a line and a circle... Weird." I say, then look back at the TV.

"Do you think she's hurt?"

"Nah! She's Katie! She's fine! Just keep watching, okay?"

Suddenly, the door opens. Duke bounds past me to the door.

"Told you so!" I call after him, then shift my focus back on the screen. Ouch! Vegeta's arm looks pretty broken...

"So I guess it is true..." I hear Katie say. "Hm... Hey Max! Maxamillion!? Hello?"

I manage to pry my eyes away from the screen and look at her.

"Here." She says, and presses a button on the remote, causing the screen to freeze. "I've got a surprise for you guys!"

I instantly perk up at that. Huh... Guess I am still a bit spoiled.

"Follow me Max! You wait here Duke, I'll be back with yours in a moment."

I follow Katie dutifully. We enter her bedroom, and she lifts two things out of a bag she was carrying. How come I just noticed that?

"So, Max, I know you don't really like your current silver and black collar as much as your old gold and blue one."

Well, that's an understatement. After our first little adventure, when Katie found out we lost our collars she got some simple ones with rectangular dog tags. Both were a basic black and silver.

"So..." She begins, taking off my collar. "I got you a new one."

She shows me the new collar, and it looks awesome! It's very similar to my old books and gold one, but instead of a bone-shaped dog tag there's a star-shaped one. I bark happily as she puts it on. I begin to jump off Katie's bed to show it to Duke, but Katie stops me.

"Hold on, boy!" She tells me. "Close your eyes for a second."

I follow her command, and feel something being tied around my neck.

"Okay, I'm done!" She says, and I open my eyes. Looking into the mirror in front of me, I see myself wearing a bandana the same shade of blue as my collar. "Now, I want you to stay here, boy. If you walk in there wearing all that fancy new stuff, it'll ruin the surprise for him! I bark in response. Man! I can't wait to see what he gets!

I also can't wait to get back to my show...


	3. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie brings Max and Duke on another ride to Central Park. Anthony is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is going to be the last chapter for about a week, but I'll try to post a few next week before I'm off again!

_"Gohan... Let it go."_

"Duke I have a feeling this is gonna be great and ohmygoshicantwait!"

"Whoa... Calm down, Max!"

_"It is not a sin... to fight for the right cause."_

_Gohan stares at Android 16._

_"I know how you feel, Gohan. You are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know this because I too have these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."_

"Yeah! You tell him, 16!"

_"Ugh. This sentimental downpour is killing me. So nice of you to help, 16, but I plan on doing this my way."_

"Cell... Don't you dare touch 16!" I growl.

"Max!"

_"Please... Drop your restraints." 16 continues. "Protect the life I loved. You have the strength. My scanner sensed it. Just... let it go."_

_Cell movies in and crushes what is left of Android 16. Gohan looks on in terror._

_"Yet another fighter... You could've saved." Cell grins._

"I'll tear you apart!" I bark.

"Jeez, Max..."

_'16... You loved life.' Gohan thinks to himself. 'You gave everything up to save it... and you were just an android! I let you die... I can't do that! I won't watch anymore... I can feel it slipping...'_

"Here we go!" I bark.

_'And I won't watch this... Anymore!'_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan erupts in rage._

"Aw! Here it comes Duke! Here it comes!"

_Electricity surrounds Gohan. His hair is sticking straight up except for a single bang._

"Oh man, Duke! That episode was awesome!"

"Hey, guys!" I hear Katie say, and run to the door.

"Hey Maxamillion! Hey Dukie-Wookie!"

"Where'd that nickname come from, Duke?" I ask.

"Who knows?" He replies.

"You guys ready to go to Central Park?"

Oh yeah...

I bark.

"Alright, let's go!"

We exit the apartment and get on the motorcycle. And we're off! Man, this speed still surprises me! Our bandanas are fluttering in the wind... Oh yeah! I forgot to mention Duke's new collar and bandana! He has a red and silver collar and a red bandana. His dog tag is shaped like a skull, which looks cool, I guess. I like my star better though. Eventually, we arrive at Central Park. We get off the motorcycle, and Duke runs over to where my father is waiting.

"Hey, Dad!"

"What's up, Max, Duke?"

Dad has started to treat Duke as his son as well.

"Oh, nothing much," Duke replies. "Max is just way too interested in anime."

"Hey!"

"But it's true!"

"Alright, boys, settle down!" Dad interrupts. "So Max, how've you been?"

"Pretty good! The vet says I'm fully recovered!"

"That's good to hear! Anything else going on?"

Oh no...

"Hello? Max?"

Is that  t h e m ?

I t  i s...

"Max!? Are you okay?"

"Theyreheretheyreheretheyrehere"

"Howdy, Max! Did you miss us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Max is in a lot of trouble!


	4. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's trauma is worse than anyone thought.

"Max! Max, are you okay!?"  
o h n o t h e y ' r e h e r e  
"Max! It's just me, Buddy!"  
"And Mel!"  
"MAX!"  
hold on... is that Katie?  
Suddenly, I've been lifted off the ground and into Katie's arms.  
"It's okay, boy! It's okay!"  
"What's wrong with Max?" I hear one of them ask. "We haven't seen him in months and when we do he's scared of us!"  
"I think I know what's happening..."   
Is that Duke? Wait... he's been here the whole time...  
"Between now and the last time you saw him, Max... has gone through some pretty bad things..."  
"What does that have to do with it?"  
"I think he had a panic attack... because the size of our group of dogs triggered him."  
"Oh..."  
That makes sense...  
"Max!" Oh, that's Katie! "Maybe you should stay out of groups for now..."  
Looks like she realized the same thing we did.  
She puts me back on the bike and calls Duke over.  
"I think you need to relax for a while."  
Duke jumps on the sidecar. Katie reaches into a bag and pulls something out.  
"I was gonna save this for your birthday, but I think now's a better time than any."  
In her hands is a Dragon Ball Z Season One Blu-Ray. I bark happily upon seeing it.  
"But Max..." Katie says, and I calm down. "We really need to get you checked out again."

"Hey, Duke?" I ask, lying in our bed as I look at the screen.  
"Yeah Max?"  
"I feel horrible."  
"Why?"  
"Buddy and Mel haven't seen me for months! And when they arrive at the park to see me, I have a panic attack!"  
"Max! We've gone over this!"  
"That was different!"  
"No, it wasn't! You 'felt terrible' then! You can't control it!"  
"i know. but i should be able to."  
"No." He replies. "You _think_ you should be able to."


	5. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie makes Max stay in the apartment for a while. Linda stops by.

"Alright, Max. I'm gonna take Duke on a walk. Linda will be by to check on you soon."

After saying this, Katie closes the door. I walk over to the TV, and continue watching Nappa  _destroy_ Krillin and Piccolo. Man... Katie never takes me anywhere anymore... It's been about a week since the last incident, and I've only left the apartment for a grand total of five minutes. I understand that she's concerned, but I'm a dog! I need to be outside! I can't just spend my whole life indoors! 

Around an hour later, I hear a knock on the door as Goku finally arrives on the scene. Linda walks in.

"Hey, Max. I heard about what happened." She says.

"I figured as much." I reply.

"What do you and Duke think is the cause for that attack?"

"We think it was because of the size of the group..." I say. "Katie does, too..."

"Okay, that's probably it, then, because we all thought the same thing... Now, Max, I'm gonna tell you all of your triggers that we know about, and ones that are likely."

"Alright."

"Any of the dogs who attacked you, the park they attacked you in the second time, being in a large group of dogs, and the spot in the new park they attacked you in are ones I am certain of. But, any dog that looks like... what was her name? Oh yeah! Any dog that looks like Gidget, and maybe where those dogs attacked you the first time are also possible triggers."

"Okay, so I should avoid being exposed to those things if possible?"

"Definitely. Oh, and there may be one more..."

"What is it?"

"Being exposed to a dog that's bigger than you."

"Wait a minute... That means that-"

"Being around Duke could trigger you."


	6. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda tells Duke and Katie. A plan to treat Max's now apparent PTSD is made.

I've been lying here for about an hour now...

Linda's been leaving me alone... She must know how that news affected me...

Katie and Duke will probably take it even worse than me...

And after everything he's done for me, being around my  _brother_  could hurt me in the long run?

When I hear the door open, I stuff my face even further into the bed.

"Oh, hey, Linda! How's Max doing? And where is he? He usually runs to the door when I get back..."

I can hear Duke looking around trying to find me.

"Well, Katie, I told him one of his possible triggers that he didn't like and I know you won't like."

"And what is that?"

"Being around dogs bigger than him."

"... Like Duke..."

"What!? No way!" I hear Duke bark in protest.

I don't move from my spot. If I can't be around him anymore, then I don't want my last memory with him to be a sad one.

"There's gotta be something you can do, Linda! I can't lose either of them! We're a family!"

"Hold on..." Linda replies. "This might actually work in Max's favor."

I perk up at this. I can tell that Duke does as well.

"What do you mean?!"

"I believe Max has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD. So, maybe exposure therapy could work. It could already be working. When you first brought home Duke, you told me that Max didn't seem to want Duke around. That could have been his trigger activating some passive-aggressive behavior. But you also told me that when you came home from work the next day, they were getting along extremely well. So, something must have happened that made Max somehow forget his trauma for long enough to form a bond with Duke. And he never seems to be triggered by any large dogs we walk by, so maybe Duke has gotten him past that trigger."

The thing that made me forget must have either been our whole adventure, or just the sausage factory.

It was probably just the sausage factory.

"So..." Katie begins. "What you're saying is that if we can determine all of Max's triggers, and expose him to them effectively, we could get him through his PTSD?"

"That's exactly what I am saying! And if I'm correct, Max should still be able to be around Duke!"

At this, I jump up and sprint into the room.

"Max! Did you hear?" Duke asks.

"There you are Maxamillion!" Katie says, and picks me up off the ground.

"Alright, Linda!" She says. "Tell me his triggers so we can get started!"


	7. Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max begins his exposure therapy with being exposed to large groups of dogs.

"Alright, Max," Linda says. "Before we do this, I need to make sure you know that this isn't real. You will not be in danger. Do you understand?"

I nod. If I'm ever going to get over these triggers, I need to understand.

"Okay. Duke will be with you the entire time, and Katie is ready to run in and grab you if something goes wrong."

I walk into the room with Duke at my side. Inside, I see Buddy, Mel, and my father. As I approach-

_Ohnoimnotsafe_

"Max!" I hear Duke say. "You're safe."

He's right! These are just my friends!

"H-hey B-buddy, M-mel." I say, my voice shaky. "S-sorry about l-last time."

"Hey, it's fine!" Buddy replies.

"Yeah, it ain't your fault!" Mel adds.

"We had no idea you'd been through so much." My father says.

So someone had told them.

"Katie! I think it's working!" I hear Linda say in the other room.

"So, uh, Max, Duke, how you guys been doin'?" Buddy asks.

"P-pretty good." I say, my voice getting more normal. "We f-found this sweet new TV show!"

Wow... This is working quicker than expected. Must be because I already know them. We might have to do this again with dogs I don't know for it to work out. 

But as I thoroughly explain the awesomness that is Dragon Ball Z, I see Duke roll his eyes in the corner of my vision, and I chuckle.

Things are finally going back to normal.

 


	8. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max continues his exposure therapy by visiting triggering locations.

"Okay Max," Linda says. "We'll do another group session later, but now we're gonna try and get through some of the places that may trigger you."

She leads Duke and I to a car, and we jump in the back seat. Linda enters the driver's seat, and Katie sits in the passenger's seat.

"So Max, the first place we're going is your old park. You need to understand that we're here to keep you safe."

We park and exit the car. But as we walk through the gate...

ohnotheycouldbehere

"Max?"

"Dukewearentsafetheycouldbehere"

"Max! You're safe! They aren't here!"

"Yourewrongtheyrehere"

"No Max! They aren't!"

Gottogettosafety

Runrunrunrunrunrun

"Max! Get back here! You're okay!"

Hold on a minute... Katie?

I stop running, but continue panting heavily. My whole body is shaking...

"Okay, we may have to come here a few more times for it to work..." Linda says. "But I think you can handle one more thing today. We're going to where those dogs attacked you in the other park."

After a short drive, I find myself being directed to...

Theyreheretheyreheretheyrehere

Wait a minute... No they're not!

"I think he got over this one! We'll still have to come back another time to be sure, but he may have done it!"

"Good boy, Max!"

"Great work bro!"


	9. Gidget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes through more exposure therapy. One of the sessions hurts more than just a simple panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with the penultimate chapter of book two!

Ohnoohnoohnoohno

"Calm down, Max!"

Sheshereshesheresheshere

"Max!"

Whyissheheresheshouldbedead

"MAX!"

_"Hey, Max!"_

_"Hey Gidget. I... Uh... Just wanted to thank you... For saving me back there..." I say awkwardly._

_I don't want her to think I'm interested in her romantically..._

_"Oh! It was nothing! We are friends, after all!" She giggles._

_"Yeah! And that's what friends are for! I gotta go, Gidget. Katie will be back soon, and Duke and I need to be there to meet her."_

_"Alright! Bye Max!" She says. "Wait... What do you mean, 'Duke and I'?"_

_"Well, uh Gidget, it uh, means what it sounds like."_

_"But I thought you said he'd be gone soon..."_

_"I want him to stay now, Gidget... I **love**_ _him... He's like a brother to me now."_

"Max? Are you okay?"

As I come back to the present, I notice tears leaking out of my eyes.

It just... Hurts... So much...

"no duke... i'm not okay..."

"We can fix this, Max." He replies.

"why, duke? why do i still care about her after everything she did? why does it hurt so much?"

"It's just the kind of dog you are... You care about everyone... Even those who have done you have done you harm."

"i just wish it wouldn't hurt anymore. i just want everything to go back to normal."

"That's what we're trying to do, Max. And we can do it."

That doesn't do anything to stop the seed of doubt in my mind to stop growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max seems to be losing hope for the therapy even though it's already brought him so far. Will Max be able to get over his doubt? And will be able to stop the recently discovered pain from Gidget's death? Find out in the Finale of Brothers: Book 2!


	10. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finishes most of his therapy. An old friend returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the Finale.

"Hey, Pops!"

"Howdy Max! How you been doing with your girlfriend?"

"Uh... You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"She's dead..."

"Oh..."

_"Hey Max!"_

_"Hey Gidget."_

_"Any plans today?"_

_"Oh! Yeah, I got big, big plans. I'm gonna sit here, and I'm gonna wait for Katie to come back."_

_"Oh! Sounds like fun! Well, I'll leave you to it! I've got very big things planned as well!"_

"Well then, Max, how has your therapy been going?"

"Wait... You knew about the therapy... But you didn't know about Gidget?"

"Buddy doesn't tell me all your goings on!"

"Fair enough. It's been going good... I think."

"You think?"

"It's hard for me to tell, okay!?"

"Max!" That's Katie! "Where are you!? We need to head to the park one last time."

I rush down to meet her.

* * *

 

Elsewhere...

"Sir! The recon you sent out has just come back!"

"Very good! What have you learned?"

"Over the last few months, the terrier has gotten very close to the mutt. He is currently undergoing exposure therapy for PTSD."

"Do you know anything about his PTSD?"

"Well, there is one trigger we know they currently have no means of obtaining."

"And what is that?"

"A certain group of dogs in the Flushed Pets."

"Very good. You are dismissed."

The small bird leaves the room.

"Soon, Max... I will make you pay. You will pay in blood for what you did to my best friend!"

* * *

 

I walk into the park. Yes! I think we've done it...

Nonononotsafe

No! I am safe! I've got my brother by my side!

"He-he did it!"

"Good work Max!"

"Yay Max!"

I feel a surge of pride. I no longer doubt this therapy. We've minimized my triggers!

**_Nice job, Max._ **

_Alpha!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap! Clocking in at around half the length of the first book, we've got book two complete! But who is the mysterious stranger who is after Max? And how is Alpha back? You'll find out soon after a short break! BTW, I plan for book three to be 30 chapters comprised of a single arc, with 4 subarcs! That should break new records for me, similarly to book 1.  
>  Thanks to everyone who read this far,  
> HobbitsOfMordor


End file.
